Digimorph: Takuya's Secret
by Pyra Kurai Akaidra
Summary: Takuya holds a secret, a secret only his family and very few friends know about. How will the other Chosen Children react to it? What does the new evil want with Takuya? This secret lies in his true identity... Single Takuya, OC/OC
1. Prologue

**Title:** Digimorphs: Takuya's Secret

**Summary:** Takuya holds a secret, a secret which only his family and few friends know. How will the other Chosen Children react? What does the new evil want Takuya? This secret lies in his identity...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, merely this non-profit fanfiction and ideas.  
**Note #1:** This idea was developed back when Digimon Frontier was aired in Japan and most people relying on fansubs at the time. I push it aside to do the now old and very amateur-level Tamers of Australia (no plans to restore it, sorry) but it resurfaced later and gave birth to this.  
**Note #2**: If the genre is incorrect, I'm willing to change it.

**EDIT:** Re-adjusting the formatting and fixed up some mistakes, as well as redone several sentences.

**EDIT #2**: Replaced dub names with the original Japanese version, so it won't be a jumble mess of mix Japanese/dub use of terms.

"This is Demonese"

* * *

**Prologue**

Hello, my name is Takuya Kanbara and I'm not what you'd call a normal human being. How come, you ask? Let me explain from the beginning...  
There's a demoness called _Shinoko_ and she is the very reason why I'm different.

Over the years, Shinoko has ordered her dark minions to gather pregnant women from the Real World, where humans lives, and bring them to her castle in a parallel world, the Digital World, the world of data and computers. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, my mum was one of the pregnant women.  
Like Shinoko herself, her minions are demons; especially the much despised scientists working for her.

The scientists have been collecting DNA data from the Digimon, strange and unusual creature, whose body was compose of data, living in the Digital World; well, the majority of all the Digimon. They didn't get DNA samples from the Three Great Angels, yet, which was a great relief.  
What do the scientists do with the data? I'm getting to that.

When the demons bring the women in Shinoko's castle, they had been force into the laboratory, where the scientists is. The scientists - how do I describe this - somehow transfer the DNA data into the women's womb, where the unborn baby is. It's because of this, that the babies' development was changed, regardless if the mothers protest or not.

When the babies were born, they were drastically different. Instead of normal human beings, the data that has been transfers to them has changed them biologically. They became hybrids, or Digimorph, which the demons dubbed us.  
If you figured it out, yes, I am a Digimorph. I'm different from other hybrids; the data the scientists transfer to me before I was born is what they believe to be remains of an ancient Digimon.

I have _AncientGreymon's_ data. (1)

Yes, I know it's hard to believe but it's true. I can feel the hidden firepower in my body. But the scientists didn't have the _exact_ DNA, which is old and affected by time, so my hybrid form is different from AncientGreymon's expected Rookie form, Agumon.

But I'm not the only Digimorph that's different from the others. There's my friend, Lee; he has both the data of Monodramon and Guilmon, with a small data of V-dramon combined. With all three data, he became a one of a kind hybrid, a Ryumon hybrid. A result of mixing up data as an experiment; possibly to find the strongest match-up of Digimorph's digital sequence.  
But right now, I'm inside a dormitory with my roommates, including Lee, plotting on getting way from this prison. Sure they had feed us three times (assuming we behave) a day and gave us education, but the demons never let us outside the castle ground, unless if it's for our surviving sessions. Believe me; they're not fun at all.

Another reason is that we had heard of Shinoko's plan to rules over EVERY single dimension in existence, with us Digimorphs as her army.  
We're plotting on escaping; our mothers were back in the Real World because Shinoko wants them to be pregnant for more hybrids. As we continued to plan, few things in our mind that keep us determined to escape.  
_Freedom_; we all wanted to be free, to go as we wish, to do what we want, to even learn out of our own will.  
_Family_; we wanted to see our family, wondering if we have relatives out there, wondering about our fathers we never seen.  
For that, we're praying that we'll escape tonight...

--

In one of many dormitories, high up in one of the castle's towers, five young male Digimorphs, currently in their human form, were planning on the floor.  
The first boy's a redhead, but his hair more like carrot orange. He wears an orange T-shirt, cargo pants, white socks and orange sneakers. His green eyes look over the plan on a paper he and his friend plot.

The second boy has blue hair with navy blue streaks and a yellow strand, and red eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a strange blue symbol or logo with intriguing pink patterns, and white shorts. He has a blue wolf fur scarf around his neck with red "claws" at the end; finishing it off with some white socks and a pair of yellow/ red runners to complete his appearance.

The third boy also has blue hair and red eyes. His outfit is a blue jacket over a white T-shirt and jeans. What stood him out the most is the yellow "V" facial mark on his forehead, which is hard to tell if it's a tattoo or not.

The forth boy seems to be Chinese with his light tan skin and wild raven hair with crimson high lines, and matching crimson eyes. He wears a red/black patterned Chinese shirt, black slacks and comfortable black/white shoes. What stood him out the most is the scar down across his left eye he received from his daily training a while back, giving him a dragon like look. Fortunately, however, his left eye wasn't damaged.

The fifth and last boy is Japanese with cinnamon brown hair and reddish- brown eyes. He wears just a pair of cargo pants, red T-shirt, white socks and red and yellow sneakers.

Four of them continued talking about the plan while the fifth boy was deep in thought.  
'It's been a while since I seen my mum, all I knows is that she somehow escape from Shinoko's scientists. I hope she's okay...maybe she has another child, a human sibling for me. When we escape, the first thing I want to see is my family,' The Japanese boy, Takuya thought, and then listened to his roommates.  
"...So when the guards comes in to check on us, we quickly knock them out, grab the keys and get the others out" The first boy, Andrew, a Agumon hybrid, going over the plan yet again.

"One problem, Andrew" The second boy, Gabriel, also known as Gabe, began, "We don't know HOW strong the guards are. For all we know, they can be as strong as a Perfect or even Ultimate!"

"I agree with Gabe, Andrew" The Chinese boy, Lee, a Ryumon hybrid, said.

"But," The other blue hair boy, Jake, a V-mon hybrid, began, "we can defeat them, and we have to! I want to get out of this place!"

"What do you think, Takuya?" Andrew asked, looking over at the fifth boy of the group.

Knowing they're looking at him, expecting an answer, Takuya considered his thought before replied: "Let's do it, I'm willing to take the risk."

Once that was said, all five of them hoped the plan would work or they'll suffer Shinoko's much feared punishments, something all Digimorphs wanted to avoid.

--

_Later that night_...

The hybrids were hiding, waiting for the usual night guards. Hours ago, they had told the other Digimorphs the plan during dinner, though with much difficulty to avoid detection. The other hybrids are willing to follow the plan as long as they escape Shinoko's fortress.

The plan is the females Digimorphs made life-size dummies of almost every hybrid in the fortress. The dummies were tucked in the beds so the guards thinks them they are asleep. When the guards about to leave, the Digimorphs attacked the guards, takes the keys and escape. Even if there weren't enough dummies made in time, they improvised on that flaw by stuffing random things underneath their blankets.

Takuya looked around the dorm, the plan has just started and everyone's in position. Earlier, Andrew, Gabe and Jake have a problem hiding, because of their appearance; their colours don't blend well with black. Thanks to a black cloak they've found, Takuya's roommates able to blend in.  
Lee's blend in the darkness easier, due to his Digimon side being naturally dark-coloured, meaning he needn't cover his hair while in hiding.

Takuya saw the hand signal Andrew send his way, telling them to be ready, knowing he can't see his nod, the brunette give a quick wave in reply.

The dormitory was silence until they heard footsteps; the guards are coming toward their dorm.

The door opens slowly, a male demon guard looked around the dorm; as far as he knows, he saw the five Digimorphs fast asleep in their beds. He turns around and spoke to this partner.

"The brats are asleep, let's go to the next dorm," The guard grunted in Demonese, the language of the demon.

While the hybrids were "raise" in Shinoko's fortress, they've learn how to speak and understand Demonese just for knowing what their instructor were saying, even if they're forced to.

The guards just about to walk off to check the next dormitory, until...

"_NOW_!" Jake shouted, as the _real_ Digimorphs jumped out from their hiding place and onto the surprised guards.

The two demon guards were caught off guard at the sudden attack, giving the hybrids the opening to exploit.

Splitting up into two teams to deal with each demon; Andrew slashes with his nails, Gabe grabs the spike ends of his scarf and uses it as claws, Jake gives one of the guards one a very hard head butt, Lee managed to tackle a demon onto the floor and as for Takuya...

Takuya focus the power of his Digimon self, Flamon, inside him, allowing it to comes out without forcing it. He was surrounded in a flame-like aura, and lash out a punch towards his "opponent".

"Baby Salamander!"

"Ahh!"

Fortunately, or unfortunately if viewed differently, the male hybrids' dorm was soundproof and now, stank of singed demons.

--

"I think you've overdo it," Lee whispered to Takuya, as they and a rather large group of Digimorphs were quietly walking through the halls, using their memory and knowledge to find their way to the exit. Earlier, they had stole the keys from the unconscious guards and unlock other dorms of hybrids whose didn't follow the plan, whether they're afraid to do it or otherwise.

"And what about you?" Takuya shot back, quietly. "I don't remember tackling being your kind of thing."

"What? I have to let out some irritation from certain girl who was stalking me!" Lee replied in a loud whisper. "And a demon guard is a perfect target!" The Chinese boy looked over his shoulder to see his stalker, an Alraumon hybrid, which was a Palmon with purple flower.

The Flamon hybrid was about to say something, but the glare from the Ryumon hybrid send his way which pretty much said "Shut up or else" and he shut his mouth, knowing Lee can carried out his non-life threatening threats.

The corridors they were in were dark and eerie, easily fit Shinoko's style and her heart. Then, the Digimorphs saw a large double door, definitely the way to the outside and freedom.

"Takuya?" A YukiAgumon hybrid asked.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't this a bit TOO easy?" The Ice-type dinosaur hybrid asked as the other Digimorphs began to whispers among themselves.

"Yeah," Jake began. "This is a bit too easy, it almost feels like a..."

"_A trap_!" A female Hawkmon hybrid exclaim, as demon guards suddenly appeared, seemingly from nowhere, charging through the corridors towards them with their weapons drawn, ready to attack and capture.

Then a net fell over the Digimorphs, trapping them.

The Digimorphs about to shift into their hybrid form until Takuya shouted. "Wait!! Vixen is the only one who escapes the net, let her to free us!"

The Digimorph in question quickly shift into her Digimon form, a Renamon, jumped up and cross her arm and spread them out. Glowing diamond shards appear in front of her, pose to fall.

"Fox Leaf Arrowheads!"

The barrage of diamond shot towards the net, slicing it into pieces, allowing the trapped Digimorphs to escape.  
The Renamon shift back to her human form and give some others hybrids a silent signal. Jake and other Digimorphs, who know what Vixen's signal means, turned to the door and proceed to knock it down.

"V-Mon Head!"

"Air Shot!"

"Cat Punch!"

Those were some of many volunteered Digimorphs' attacks. The attacks dented the door before it fell down, causing a small tremor upon impact.  
Just before the hybrids ran out the fortress through the door, a Kunemon hybrid shouted: "_Run for it!_"

And they run, run away from the prison towards freedom, like they have always dreamed off when they're young. Now, it's not a dream but actual reality!  
As they run through the dark forest surrounding Shinoko's fortress, they had come across a clearing with five separate portals in the middle.

"Hey, here's our ticket to freedom!" A Terriermon hybrid exclaimed.

Gabe turns to the large group of hybrids and spoke in a loud, clear voice. "As you already know these portals are our tickets out of this place, to the world our parents come from and make sure you're in your human form for it. So I wish you all a good luck and _let's get out of here_!"

The Digimorphs cheered at his words and started ti jump through the separate portals one by one.

"Hurry!" A Lopmon hybrid shouted. "They're coming!"

The Terriermon hybrid turns to Takuya and said, "Takuya, while we're running, I've manage to knock down some trees on the path to slowed them down"

"Good job, Teria" Takuya congrats the light-haired boy.

"No problem, Takuya!" Teria, the Terriermon hybrid, said before jumping through a portal with the Lopmon hybrid.

As the hybrids quickly jumped through the portals, three of the vortex eventually closed up, leaving only two left, and Takuya and Lee as the last Digimorphs.  
Lee about to jump into one of the remaining portals, but turn to Takuya and hand him a pair of grey, square goggles. "Here, Takuya, you can have this"

Surprised, the Flamon hybrid blinked before he took the goggles and asked. "Why?"

"Think of it as something to remind you of myself, Takuya. It's because we would probably separated by the portals and I just want you to remember me," Lee answered.

The brunette looked into his friend's crimson eyes. He was one of the very few friends of the Ryumon hybrid. The Chinese is usually quiet and kept to himself, if it weren't for Takuya dragging him into their circle of friends. For those who have Lee's trust are very close to him and can see through his quiet behaviour.

Lee walked in front of the portal on the left and said, "Takuya, in the future, I know we'll meet again somehow," Then he gave his friend a mock solute and jump into the portal.

Takuya clutched the goggles in his hands and whispered, "We will, Lee, we will."

"There! There's that Flamon Digimorph!"

"Get him before he escape!"

The brunette turns around to see the demon guards running towards him, keeping a firm grip on the goggles, he jumped into a portal. When he went through it, the two remaining portals close; he slowly slipped into unconsciousness after he heard the last words.

"Shit! Lady Shinoko is going to be pissed!"

--

It was night time at the Kanbara residence, Yuriko Kanbara (2) was crying in her husband's arms. The woman was used to be one of the pregnant women Shinoko's guards taken away. Takuya's mother managed to escaped, along with several others women. Although she's glad to be away, what kept her from being truly happy was her eldest son, Takuya.

"Dear, I'm sure Takuya will be okay" Takeshi said, trying to comfort his spouse.

"But what if...if...he never...c-came back?" Yuriko cried.

"Yuri..." Takeshi began. "I'm sure Takuya will be okay, he's a tough kid"

"Takeshi..."

"Shh, I know Takuya will be okay, so quiet down now"

Takeshi knew about Shinoko and the Digimorphs. Though he can't prevent the demoness' plan, he tried his best and reassured his wife that everything will be okay.

He may never know what his first son looks like, but his hunches was telling him it'll be fine.

Typically, as if almost cliché, a generally tender, sweet or important moment tend to be interrupted. In this case, it was by their television's screen.

A bluish-silver portal opens and a boy fell out of it, startling the married couple. After recomposing herself, Yuriko recognize the brunette boy. "T-T-Takuya? Is that you?"

--

Takuya grumbled to himself and stand up groggily. The dimension travelling is like the saying, "Buckle your seatbelts, this going to be a bumpy ride!" with 'bumpy' being an understatement.

"T-T-Takuya? Is that you?"

The Digimorph looked up and saw his mother and a man sitting on the couch. The boy first thought the man is either his mother's brother, friend or...

The Flamon hybrid's eyes widen; it was his father.

Takuya finally regain his voice and weakly said, "M-Mum?"

Yuriko's eyes burst with tears, tears of happiness, and runs and hugged Takuya.

Takeshi (though Takuya didn't know his name, yet) smiled at the scene. One of the things that make him happy is seeing his spouse happy. He walked over to his wife and son.

Takuya looked up at his father, someone who he hasn't seen before in his entire life. He wondered what his father is like; is he a kind person, confident, gentle?

"...Dad?" He said, trying out the word for the first time, which came out awkwardly.

Takeshi gave his eldest son a soft smile. "Yes, it's me, Takuya. I know what happens, your mother told me."

Takuya does one thing he rarely has done since his life with the demons; he smiled back.

**To be continued...**

(1) Agumon is really AncientGreymon's Rookie form, with the difference in Digivolution requirements, since most, if not all, Digimon have different Digivolution lines aside from their main one. E.g. Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon

(2) A while back, I found a list of family names of the Digidestined/Chosen Children's family. Unfortunately, I forgot Takuya's father's name, only his mum's manage to stick to me.


	2. Takuya's Thoughts

Last time, young Takuya and his fellow Digimorphs managed to escape Shinoko and her demons. Now years later...

**Disclaimer:** I don't Digimon, only this fanfiction for non-profit amusement.

**EDITS:** Once again, fixing up mistakes and redoing some sentences.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Takuya's Thoughts

It's been five years since the Digimorphs and I escaped Shinoko's fortress. We are now all living in the Real World as normal human beings.

That is until almost two years after we escape.

When I'm ten, almost eleven, I got a voice mail on my cell phone. At first, I immediately think it's the work of the demons, but I follow it in case it's isn't. I followed the instructions and when I jump on the train as instructed, I've got into an adventure of the lifetime. Back in the Digital World, the same one I was born in. I didn't tell this to my friends, since back then we just met.

When we stop at the train station, the city was attack, by a Cerberumon, I wonder why since he's a Vaccine type and they're normally good from what I know.

He was roaring and shouting about finding the Spirit and to destroy it. I made a mistake by saying it's mine, he was going to attack me, Tomoki (one of my friends), Bokomon and Neemon, at the time. But we escaped, and then the Spirit appeared.

_The Human Spirit of Flame_

Back then; I felt the Spirit is calling me. I tried to hold off Cerberumon while pushing down the urge to transform into either my Digimon or Hybrid form. When Cerberumon jump towards the pillar of fire that surrounds the Spirit, I grab one of his tails and went through the pillar with him.

Cerberumon then jumped out of the pillar of fire, since it's hurting him except for me. The flames, it's not burning me but instead it's warm and comforting. And when I look towards the Spirit directly, I'm seems to be in a trance, then I saw a hologram of Agnimon, my Digimon side Champion form.

Then, I shouted, "_SPIRIT_!" my D-Scanner, which was lying on the ground, float up and shot towards my out-stretch hand. I hold the device with both hands and point it at the Spirit. The Spirit went inside the device then I Spirit Evolved.

I had Spirit Evolve into Agnimon.

It's like in when I'm in my Digimon form, only stronger and more confident. I battled against Cerberumon it was quite intense, after I put Tomoki, Bokomon and Neemon somewhere safe. I defeated him with my Salamander Break attack and scanned his Digi-Code with my D-Scanner.  
The battle was over.  
My new friends cheered, I looked at my D-Scanner and the same woman who sends the voice mail said I was a Chosen Child.

After that, we introduced ourselves to Bokomon and Neemon. Bokomon told us the legend of the Ten Legendary Warriors; I pretend to look interested since I already know the legend.

Then we travel the Digital World. I get to see things I haven't seen before when I'm still in Shinoko's fortress. As we travel, we battled against bad Digimon, getting Spirits and generally getting to know each other. While we do that, I pretend that I didn't know the Digital World because my friends would get suspicious if they notice it; that I know the Digital World and I don't want them to know my birth, yet.

We have been through so much together that they have a special place in my heart, which I remembered fondly.

Several months later in the Digital World, we defeated Lucemon Larva Mode and restored the Digital World. When we about to leave and go back home, I turned to Agnimon. He nodded and silently giving me a promise not to tell anyone about my birth until I'm ready. I smiled and then the force of the portal pulled me through back to the Real World, my home.

We quickly went to the hospital and Kouichi, Kouji's twin brother, survived due to an accident. We were happy, very happy and the adventure changes us a lot.

That's a little over three years ago; I was walking towards a Trailmon, a transport we first use to go to the Digital World, in the basement of the Shibuya Train Station.

"Hey, Takuya, same place?" Worm the Trailmon asked.

"Same place." I replied, after my adventure in the Digital World, I've been riding on Worm to the Digital World to hunt. You could say it's my Digimon instinct. If you are wondering, no I don't hunt Digimon. I hunt other creatures in the Digital World. They are digital version of some animals in the Real World like rabbits. I also tell Worm my birth, I trusted him to keep it a secret and he did. He didn't freak out, he accept me for who I really am.

I sat inside one of his trailers, as I looked outside the window, I get the feeling that Shinoko and her demons aren't giving up on looking for us Digimorphs.

**To be continued...**


	3. Demons' Attack

Last time, Takuya was thinking back on the adventure in the Digital World with the other Chosen Children. Now, he's out to hunt...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

**EDITS**: Fixed up old mistakes, like Wolfmon's Licht Sieger attack, and redoing sentences so they sound better.

**EDITS #2**: Replacing dub terms/names with the original Japanese.

"This is Demonese"

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Demons' Attack

Worm stopped at a station near a forest, stepping off him was Takuya. The Flamon hybrid glanced around for any Digimon nearby.

"Good luck on your hunt, kid." Worm said.

Takuya turned around and said, "See you in a few hours."

With a parting nod, Worm took off.

The brunette walks towards the forest; once he was in, he looks around any for nearby Digimon yet again. Seeing the coast is clear, he shift into his Digimon form.

His hair grows long, wild fiery red with two small bumps coming out from the top of his head. His reddish-brown eyes turn striking green, his ears became pointy like an elf and pierce by a pair of gold rings and white markings were visibly seen under his eyes. His hands have red gloves with metal strap up to his elbow and some thin black lines above it. Around his shoulder are scarlet pads and his pants are scarlet with two belts. One of the belts has the kanji symbol of "Flame" on it. Coming out of his pants is a fiery red tail that looks like real fire. What stood him out the most are the white markings on his chest.

Takuya looks down at his Digimon form, his human clothes disappear, but that didn't surprise him. His clothes always comes back when he shift back to his human form; it was one of many mysteries the Digimorphs have. He runs off deeper in the forest, hunting to satisfy his inner Digimon.

--

A demoness smiles evilly as she watch Takuya (in his Digimon form) hunting on the crystal orb she was watching. Her figure was hidden in the shadows, obscuring her features.

"So, you think you can escape me so easily," Shinoko the demoness said softly, yet her tone sound cruelly amused. "No matter what, all of you Digimorphs are still mine!"

The demoness laughed under her breath, her dark chuckles echoed throughout her castle.

--

Flamon had just finished his hunt; he has to admit, digital rabbits taste like chicken if you cook them in the right way. The Digimorph was about to shift back to his human form, when his ears picked up the sound of distant explosions.

"Huh?"

The Digimorph considered his options. He could go back home to the Real World, but he'll undoubtedly feel bad about leaving the Digimon and their problems. Or, Flamon could stay a little longer and help them out.

Flamon thinks for a while and decide on the obvious choice. He ran towards the explosion. Running through the forest, jumping over logs and stones, ducked under branches, he made it to where the explosion was coming from. What he saw made his blood boiled.

Demons, they're everywhere, attacking a town full of Digimon; not showing any mercy, regardless of their levels. Flamon knew what they are looking for, every single Digimorphs who escape Shinoko's fortress including him.

His emerald eyes look around and saw some Digimon defending the town, and some very familiar warriors. Some of the defenders are three of the Ten Legendary Warriors; Agnimon of Flame, Wolfmon of Light and Chakkumon of Ice. He decides to help them and runs towards the warriors.

--

Agnimon punched a demon away from a Tokomon. The Warrior of Flame knew what the demons want, the Digimorphs. He knew Takuya was a Digimorph when the boy first used the Human Spirit of Flame. Years ago, before the Chosen Children leave the Digital World; he has silently promised the brunet to keep the boy's birth a secret.

"Are you okay?" Agnimon asked the Tokomon.

"Y-yes" The young Tokomon replies.

Agnimon's arms were surrounded by flames before he punched a nearby demon. "Burning Salamander!"

"Ahhh!" The wood demon cried out in pain before it disintegrated into ashes.

"Licht Sieger!" Wolfmon pull out his sabres and slashed two demons. The blond warrior looked at Agnimon, he has a feeling that the other blond is hiding something.

"Snow Bomber!" Chakkumon pulls his blaster over his shoulder and fire off barrage of snowballs. And he is not just playing snowball fight with the strange creatures. Some of the snowballs melted before they hit certain demons, mainly because they're fire demons.

"Chakkumon, watch out!!" Agnimon shouted.

The small Warrior of Ice turned around and saw a demon with a sword, which was about to slice him in half.

"Baby Salamander!"

Just when the sword-wielding demon was about to slice Chakkumon, a humanoid Digimon surrounded by a fiery aura punched the demon away.  
Chakkumon looked at his saviour and gasp. The Digimon looks very similar to Agnimon and Takuya!

"You okay, Chakkumon?" The Digimon asked and received a nod in reply. "By the way, I'm Flamon."

"A Flamon?!"

Agnimon's sapphire eyes widen, he had forgotten about Takuya's weekly hunt in the chaos. Wolfmon saw his eyes widen, the wolf-like warrior send a look at him, demanding an explanation later. Though he had no idea about the connection between Agnimon and Flamon, the Warrior of Light did know, however, that the small fiery humanoid was a rare Digimon.

The Warrior of Flame saw the look Wolfmon send his way, he look over, mutually asking Takuya, or rather Flamon right now, if he desire it.

"Later," Flamon answered, kicking a demon away from a group of young innocent Digimon, mostly Baby II levels.

The sword-wielding demon stands up and saw who attacks him, a certain fiery Digimorph.

"So, you finally reveal yourself, Flamon hybrid." The demon snarled, clutching his broadsword.

Both Chakkumon and Wolfmon look confused, while Agnimon and Flamon understand it perfectly; they were the only non-Demons who knew Demonese in the area, after all. Back then, whenever Takuya used the Spirits of Flame, Agnimon eventually was given access to his knowledge over a period of time during their adventure.

"Why do you attack this town?" Flamon asked in Demonese, adopting a fighting stand. He studied the demon, whom seems to be the leader of the group of demons, looking for a weakness.

"To find you and the rest of the blasted Digimorphs!" The demon, known as Sharoto, declared loudly, holding his sword, readied to attack. "I am Sharoto and I shall personally deliver you to Lady Shinoko!"

Chakkumon was about to step in to help, but Agnimon stopped him with his hand on the former's shoulder.

"Don't."

"But," Chakkumon began to protest.

"This is Flamon's fight, we'll help him if he asked" Agnimon said, and then he glanced at Wolfmon. "I'll explain, but I need Flamon's permission or I'll break my promise."

Wolfmon nodded, understood.

"Let's begin." Flamon said, rather suddenly after a moment's of silence.

Both Sharoto and Flamon dashed towards each other, determined to achieve their objectives; to the demon, retrieval of the Digimorphs, to Takuya, defeating him and protecting the village.

**To be continued...**

_Author's Note_: Due to editing, I cut out the now unnecessary parts, so it may seem shorter then the original, or longer, due to little extras.


	4. Old Friends Reunite

Last time, while on a hunt, Flamon found out the demons are attacking a Digimon village and went over to help out. Now, he's facing the head demon of the group...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, merely this _non-profit fanfiction_.

**Trivial Note**: As you all already know by know; Wolfmon is generally pronounced as 'Volfmon' with German pronunciations, as well as German named attacks, similar goes to Lowemon's techniques and Fairymon's Italian named ones.

**EDITS**: Changing the format a little, as well as the usual fixing up mistakes and sentences.

"This is Demonese"

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Old Friends Reunited

Flamon, Takuya in his Digimon form, and Sharoto eyed each other for a while. Then the sword-wielding demon runs towards Flamon and strike with his broadsword, hoping to injured the young hybrid seriously. Flamon barely dodged the attack and receive a cut on his cheek, blood was slowly coming out. The demon continued his assault.

'Whoa, that was close. Seems he's better than I thought,' Flamon thought, dodging every blows. His green eyes were looking for a weakness or at least an opening to strike. 'Hmm, mostlu relies on brute strength, very, very, _very_ low on speed meaning he's as slow as a drunken gorilla. Defence is pretty much above average. Of course, everyone have to have a weakness, including demons. Hmm, what is his element?'

"What is Flamon doing?" Chakkumon asked Agnimon.

"He was looking for the demon's weakness and uses it to his advantage." Agnimon answered.

Wolfmon watched Flamon, wondering why the smaller fiery Digimon looks familiar. 'He reminds me of both Takuya and Agnimon.' The Warrior of Light thought, continue to watch the battle.

Sharoto held his sword above his head, about to slice Flamon in half. This gave the smaller Digimon an opening.

"Baby Salamander!"

Surrounded in flames, Flamon punched Sharoto's unprotected stomach. Dropping his sword, the demon kneels over and holds his sore and burnt stomach. The demon lets out a long line of colourful languages in Demonese.

"You fucking son of a _bitch_!" Sharoto cursed out loud.

"What does that mean, Agnimon?"

"Uh, wait until you're older, Chakkumon."

--

Hidden right up in a tall tree, a Digimorph was watching the battle down in the town in his human form.

"Well, seems like you're doing well...Takuya," The Digimorph murmured to himself. Then saw the demon's sword float up and went backs to its owner's hand, glowing with dark energies. "Maybe not, better help him."

With that, the Digimorph shift into his Digimon form, a red and black Monodramon-like creature, Ryumon.

--

"Ah crap."

That was what Flamon said when he saw the glowing sword in Sharoto's hands. Normally, he wouldn't be worry, but he knows each demon have special abilities to go with their elements and thus, special attacks.

"Oh great, it's the Dark Blade." Flamon said out loud. Back when he was still in Shinoko's fortress, the young Digimorph wasn't very fond of the dark demons (who wouldn't?), and still do, they're generally the worse kinds to fight with.

"The Dark what?" Chakkumon asked, just barely get the pronunciation right.

"Dark Blade, one of the dark demons strongest attacks" Agnimon translated, the Warrior of Flame was worried about Flamon.

"Dark Blade!" Sharoto shouted, slashed his sword down and send a dark wave towards Flamon.

Flamon knew one way to minimize the destructive aftermath of the Dark Blade, but he needed another Digimorph's help to do it.

"Here goes, Baby Salamander!" Flamon was surrounded by a fiery aura again, and punches at the dark wave. One attack wasn't enough, but then the Digimorph heard a shout.

"Molten Sphere!"

A fireball came out from nowhere and joined Flamon's Baby Salamander. When both the Dark Blade and the power up Baby Salamander made contact, they cause an explosion.

"Flamon!" Agnimon shouted out in concern.

When the smokes clear, a strange Digimon was standing next to Flamon, a red and black version of Monodramon.

"What kind of Digimon is he?" Wolfmon wondered to himself, he had never seen it before.

Flamon was coughing from the smokes, until he saw a clawed paw in front of him. Looking up, he saw a familiar Digimon.

"Lee?" Flamon asked in Demonese.

"Are you okay?" Ryumon, who was Lee in Digimon form, asked.

Nodded his head, Flamon took Ryumon's offered paw and stand up.

"We'll catch up later, buddy. Right now, we have a demon to eliminate," Ryumon said with a low tone, narrowing his amber eyes at Sharoto.

"Ah, so the Ryumon hybrid has appeared. Lady Shinoko will be greatly pleased when I return you two back to her fortress." Sharoto said.

"You won't be getting a reward once we deal with you" The viral dragon said coolly, knowing very well that Sharoto don't know what he just said, yet the tone of his words convey his meaning well. His yellow eyes slit, like a cat, or rather a dragon.

'Lee is still the same as ever.' Flamon thought. 'Wait...he's changed a little, must be family life.'

"Let's attack from all his side, speed is the key." Lee said in Japanese, which both Wolfmon and Chakkumon understand very well, unlike Sharoto.

"Okay!"

With that, both Digimorph suddenly became a pair of blur, running around Sharoto and attacked when they saw an opening.

Sharoto was swinging his sword wildly, trying to hit at least one of the Digimorphs. But Fate decides to be on the Digimorphs' side.

"Baby Salamander!"

"Molten Sphere!"

"Flame Tail!"

"Dragon Claw!"

'Takuya, please don't get hurt too seriously' Agnimon thought in concern. 'You're like a...brother I never have.'

Sharoto panted heavily, scratches, bruises, cuts and burns are everywhere on him and his armour has some major dents here and there.

"Lee, we have to get the sword from him," Flamon muttered to the red and black Monodramon.

"I know the perfect way." Ryumon replied with a smirk.

"What are they planning?" Wolfmon asked.

Then, Ryumon become a blur again and appear in front of Sharoto suddenly.

"Hi." Then the Digimorph kicked into Sharoto's groin.

"Ooph!" Sharoto kneeled over, dropping his sword.

Both Wolfmon and Agnimon winced, as males, they can only imagine the pain.

"Oi!" Ryumon called out. "Wolfmon, break this, will you?"

"Agnimon, help him if he have troubles." Flamon said, as Ryumon throw Sharoto's broadsword towards Wolfmon, who caught it before the blade hits his face.

"My sword!" Sharoto cried out, standing up.

Wolfmon focus all his strength and use his sabre to slice the sword in half. "Licht Sieger!" With a slash, the broadsword was disintegrating into ashes.

"You bastard!" Sharoto roared, feeling his powers draining away. Now that his one and _only_ power source is destroyed, the demon is defenceless.

"Aha," Flamon said, waving his finger/claw. "You need to clean your mouth, demon. Lee, let's finish him."

"I agree." Ryumon said, slitting his eyes, powering up a fireball.

The ever so familiar fiery aura around Flamon once again, this time, with more power.

"Molten Sphere!"

"Baby Salamander!"

Both fiery attacks hit Sharoto dead on, roasting him alive.

"Ahh!" Sharoto screamed, before disintegrated in ashes.

Battle has won, both Flamon and Ryumon was victorious.  
Still in their Digimon form, both Digimorph walked over to the three Legendary Warriors.

"Would someone explain what is going on?" Chakkumon asked.

"Flamon?" Agnimon asked the younger Digimorph. Flamon nodded, wordlessly.

"I better go or my mother will ground me for going out too long." Ryumon murmured, before running through the forest.

"Wait!" Flamon shouted.

"We will meet again!" With a grin, which is rare for Lee, the Flamon hybrid can no longer sees him in the distance.

"Agnimon, you better have a good explanation," Wolfmon said, calmly.

"How about we find someplace to talk in private?" Agnimon asked.

Wolfmon nodded, and lead them into his home in the town.

**To be continued...**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Right now, the quick 'Have your Digimorph in the fanfiction' is over. But even if you didn't make it, you can still enjoy the story, regardless.


	5. New Students and more Digimorphs

Last time, Takuya briefly met up with an old friend and they both defeated the demon, Sharoto. Now, it's the aftermath...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, only this story and ideas.

**EDITS:** Same old, same old; fixing up mistakes and sentences.

**EDITS #2:** Replaced dub with original Japanese names and terms.

"This is Demonese"

* * *

**Chapter 4:** New Students and more Digimorphs

_Both Wolfmon and Chakkumon looked at Flamon with disbelief, as the smaller fiery Digimon finished telling them about Shinoko, the demons and her plan._

_"Oh Goddramon," Chakkumon muttered. "She's cruel, really cruel."  
_  
"_Using young kids and turn them into hybrids before they even born!" Wolfmon exclaimed, anger clearly evident in his voice.  
_  
"_So, you won't tell the others?" Flamon asked.  
_  
"_No, we won't." Wolfmon replied, in a softer voice after his anger lessen for the moment.  
_  
"_But you must tell them yourself in the future." Agnimon said, looking at the young Digimorph._

"_But..." Flamon began, and then felt a hand on his right shoulder. He turned his head and saw Chakkumon has put a reassuring hand (paw?) on his shoulder. Strangely, it didn't feel cold as he expected from the Warrior of Ice.  
_

"_You don't have to tell them right away." Chakkumon said. "Tell them when you're ready."  
_

"_Thanks," Flamon said, and then took a serious look. "But that's not the only thing I'm worried. It's about Shinoko and her demons, they're out there and will stop at nothing to get everyone of us Digimorphs, they'll even kill to get us without mercy or remorse."_

_There was silence after that, as they think about the situation. Realising something, the Warrior of Flame changed the subject.  
_

"_Takuya, shouldn't you be home right now?" Agnimon asked.  
_

"_Crap!" With that, Flamon quickly ran out the door toward the Trailmon station. "See you guys later!"_

--

Takuya, in human form, was lying in his bed, thinking.

'Shinoko...knowing her, she'll probably try and force us to be her soldiers.' Takuya thought, before it drifted off to his old friends. 'And I wonder how are the others are? Gabe and Andrew are probably still fighting for Yoko's affection, heh; Jake definitely needs help with girls. And Lee, who knows what is he doing, I wonder if he still "likes" Lily?' Takuya grinned when he thought about the Ryumon Hybrid and his crush on a Palmon Hybrid. Before he continued to think, sleep claimed him for the night.

_In the morning..._  
"Takuya, wake up!"

"Gah!" Takuya fell off his bed in surprise and saw his mother. "Mum!"

"Hurry up and get ready! You're late for school!" Yuriko said, tapping her foot.  
Takuya looked at the clock and saw the time, 7:15 (1). "7:15?! Aw man!"

Yuriko sighed, as she walks out of Takuya's bedroom and heard her son getting readied.

Takuya runs out of his bedroom, already in his uniform, grab a toast from the table in the living room and went out the door. "Bye, Mum, bye, Dad! See you after school!"

"Oniisan! Wait for me!" Shinya said, running after his older brother.

--

_Shibuya High_

After dropping of Shinya at an elementary school, Takuya manage to make it to class, barely in time. He was sitting in his desk, near Kouji, panting.

"Glad you made is in time." Kouji said.

"Yeah, I've almost gotten detention." Takuya said.

Then, the door opens and four teenagers, very familiar friends of a certain Goggle-Boy, walked in.

"Class, we have four new students." Ohta-sensei, their math teacher, announced to the class. "Would you introduce yourselves?"

A blue hair boy with a yellow strand over his forehead with red eyes, bowed. "Hello, I'm Gabriel Volf."

Girls began to whisper each other and giggle behind their hands, ignoring the glare one of the new students gave them.

A girl with soft pink hair with the ends seemingly dyed light blue (but Takuya knows otherwise) and blue eyes, bowed while giving the giggling girls a quick glare. "Hello, I'm Yoko Aida."

Takuya noticed the glare. 'So, Gabe got Yoko. Wonder who is Andrew's mate, erm, I mean girlfriend?'

The other girl, having flowery pink hair with yellow streaks in a spiky ponytail that makes it look like a flower, and green/brown eyes, smiles. "Hi, I'm Lily Vines."

'If Lily's here, then that's mean...'

The last teenager was a Chinese boy with crimson highlights in his raven hair and crimson eyes. The familiar scar over his left eye gives him a dragon-like look that gives him a "don't you dare mess with me" look. "Hello, I'm Lee Akaidra and if you girls are wondering, I'm already spoken for."

Most girls in the class groans, making Takuya chuckled quietly.

Kouji heard his friend chuckled. "Takuya, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my childhood friend before he moves away to China. Lee's always a girl magnet." Takuya replied. 'Actually, more like strong mate material.' Wisely, he kept that thought in his mind.

"Aida, sit next to Kobayashi and Volf, next to her. Akaidra, your seat is next to Kanbara and Vines, choose your own seat." Mr Ohta said.

The new students went to their designated seats and, to some boys' disappointment, Lily decided to sit next to Lee.

"Now, let's begin with Maths!" Ohta-sensei exclaimed with a grin, causing the majority of the class to groan; mathematics in the morning, oh dear.

That's what the students in the class who was suck at maths and despised the subject thought.

--

_Lunch_

"Hey, Takuya," Kouichi said. "Do you want to sit with us at our usual place?"

"Sorry, Kouichi. Lily invited me to sit with her and her friends, just to catch up." Takuya said. "Tell the others I'm eating with the new students."

"Okay," Kouichi said.

Takuya walks away, holding his lunchbox, looking for his childhood friends.

"Takuya!"

The brunette turned around and saw Lily running towards him.

"Hey, Lily," Takuya said. "Where's the others?"

"Yoko is outside under a nice shady tree, minding our spot. Gabe and Lee is trying to outrun interested girls." Lily replied, as she led the goggle-boy outside to the tree that Yoko is sitting underneath.

"Lily!" Yoko exclaimed. "The girls here are as worse as the ones back in America." The pink-hair girl growls when she thought of the Japanese girls who are chasing her boyfriend.

"So, you and Gabe are together. What about Andrew?" Takuya asked, when he sat down.

"He has finally decided that I'm like a sister to him and is now dating another girl." Yoko replied, and then asked. "How is life treating you?"

The Digimorph was about to reply, but was interrupted when two certain Digimorphs runs towards them. Gabe was panting heavily, so is Lee, as if they run a marathon as if their life depends on it.

"Goddramon, the Japanese girls are a lot worse than the Chinese." Lee muttered, as he sat down next to Lily.

"You said it, only I thought the Americans were bad." Gabe said, then quickly added when he saw Yoko's glare. "But you're an exception, Yoko!"

"Good!"

"Lee?" Takuya asked the dark-haired teenager.

"Hey, Takuya...I'm fine...when girls aren't chasing me, that is." Lee said, opening his lunchbox.

"Okay, then, let's eats!" Takuya exclaimed, opened his own lunchbox.

"Okay!"

Then they talked, laughed and eat, telling each other their lives and stuff, the things they've experienced since their escape.

--

The Takuya's other friends, the other Chosen Children except for Tomoki, who's still in elementary school, watched Takuya laughs with the new kids.

"You know, I'm getting the feeling that Takuya is hiding something from us," Kouichi said.

"Yeah, I'm getting the same feeling too." Kouichi's twin brother, Kouji, added.

"I wonder what he's hiding." Junpei thought out loud.

"Takuya'll tell us if he feels ready." Izumi said, and then notice a teenage girl walking towards Takuya and the new kids. "Oh, I hope Volf or Akaidra wonn't fall for _her_."

--

"Ah damn," Takuya swore lightly, audible enough for his Digimorph friends to hear, when he saw a dark blue-haired girl walking towards them.

"Who is she?" Gabe asked.

"Michiko Tsuyashi, the most...influential girl in the school." Takuya answered, dryly.

"She usually chases a friend of mine, Kouji Minamoto. Now, I guess she have her eyes on you two, Lee, Gabe."

"Ah...local popular girl?" Lee said. "Or is it perhaps the local sl...?"

The blue-haired girl was now standing in front of them and asked, "Hello, there, new kids. Would you like to come over with me?" She smiled; her question interrupted Lee from finishing his sentence.

Both Lily and Yoko growled at Michiko when they saw the look the blue-haired girl was giving to their boyfriends.

"I'm sorry, Tsuyashi," Lee said, standing up. "I already have a girlfriend and so is Gabe."

"I'm sure we'll be great friends." Michiko said, somewhat slyly, as lean towards the Chinese teenager very close. A little _too_ close, to be exact...

Lily was using a lot of self-control from changing into her Digimon form and kicked the blue-haired girl's ass to hell, Real World version or the Dark Area. Then again, she'll torture both the gods and residents of the underworlds.

Yoko was wondering on how to torture her. Should she ask Andrew to roast her or grill, perhaps let the demons deal with the annoying girl

"Lee, ignore her. It's not like she's a demoness," Gabe said to the Ryumon hybrid in Demonese.

"How can I ignore her when she's getting a little _too _close?" Lee snapped in Demonese. Then switched back to Japanese. "Tsuyashi, you better leave us alone or you'll be forced to regret it."

"Aw, c'mon. I'll be good." Michiko said, getting close to Lee. _Way_ too close for the Digimorph's comfort, as he pushes the girl away from him.

"Tsuyashi, you better leave or you'll regret it." Takuya said, glancing at Lily.

"Regret what?" Michiko asked with fake innocence.

Then, the Vines Volcano exploded. Lock your doors and shut the gates! Hammer down wooden planks over your windows with nails, because Lily Vines is _pissed off_.  
"_Listen here, you whore_!" Lily shouted, no longer her sweet self. "_If you ever, even remotely, think about taking my guy, I'll..._" Then Lily is now shouting threats in Demonese, which is highly unpleasant and better left untranslated for the sakes of young audience.

Gabe, Yoko and Takuya stared at Lily with wide eyes at the threats. While Lee said, "I told ya so."

Michiko doesn't understand what the threats was, but she knows they're bad, very bad. However, she reacted to what Lily called her. "_Whore_! Why would anyone calls me _whore_?"

"Maybe it's because you _stalk_ boys who wasn't interested in you in the first place!" Lily shouted. "Perhaps there are many more reasons, you bitch!"

Almost everyone gasped; nobody had called Michiko the female dog word directly before. However much she deserved it, people either are too afraid or can't be bothered with it. Or procrastinate.

"You go girl!"

"Tell that slut what you're made of!"

"Show her for trying to steal my man!"

The female population cheered on for Lily. Which angered Michiko, no way she letting some _foreigner_ steals away the attentions!

Michiko lifted up her right hand to slap Lily, but someone grab her hand. Then turns her head and saw Ohta-sensei.

"No fighting on the school ground!" Ohta-sensei said. "Detention, Tsuyashi!"

"But...but," Michiko tried to protested, and then lowered her hand. She walks away, she look over her shoulder and snarled. "You got lucky this time, Vines. Next time, I won't just hurt you."

The blue-haired walks off to her group of friends, which was all the popular and highly influential students at school.

"Ah, thanks, Ohta-sensei." Yoko said, bowed to the brunette teacher.

"You're welcome." Ohta-sensei turned to Lily. "Vines, don't try to start another fight with Tsuyashi. The principal don't want our school to be wild."

"Okay, Ohta-sensei," Lily said.

"Good," Ohta-sensei turns around and walks off, but not before giving a wink to them, secretly.

The Digimorphs looked are at each other, wondering what the wink means.

While the almost all the students was whispering with each other.

"Did you see that?"

"Ohta-sensei stops Tsuyashi! And he hasn't been here that long!"

--

Kouji frowned, though he's glad Michiko stopped stalking him, he didn't want it happen to another guy. Then he remembered the strange language the new students speak to each other. Its sound foreign and otherworldly, as if it's not belongs to Earth.

"That language, it sounds...dark." Kouichi murmured.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"There is more to Takuya than meets the eye." Kouji said. Then, the bell rang, ending lunch time and signalling another period.

"Let's go, or we'll be late for class." Izumi said, standing up.

Junpei nodded, and stand up as well, along with Kouichi. The Child of Darkness turns to his brother and asked, "Kouji, are you coming?"

"Huh, oh, coming." Kouji also stands up. They walked out of the room with their bento. The Child of Light thought of a certain Child of Flame.

'Takuya, what are you finding from us? I just hope your secret doesn't separate you from us.'

**To be continued...**

(1) _Generally_, Japanese students leave for school rather early in the morning by Western's standards. For some students, it means getting up as early as 6am and leave around 7am to catch the train to school.


	6. The Bird Poo incident and the city of Mo...

Last time, some of Takuya's old Digimorph friends transferred into his school. But what will happen next?

**Disclaimer:** Pyra Kurai Akaidra does not own Digimon; only this story and original characters unless specified.

**EDITS**: Fixing up some mistakes, as well as the usual 'replace dub with original Japanese'.

Now back to your regular fanfiction time.

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Of Bird Poo and Morphopolis

At Shibuya High, Takuya and his friends are having a rather normal day at school, except for a selected few moments...

--

_Takuya and his friends, both Digimorphs and Chosen Children, except for Junpei, was outside for PE.  
__  
A certain blue-haired person decided this was a perfect opportunity as she crept up behind Gabe, while he talked animatedly to Yoko._

Unfortunately for Michiko and fortunately for Gabe, Yoko noticed the girl and blew a distinctive low bird-like whistle.

SPLAT!

"_Eek!" Michiko shrieked in an oddly annoyingly high voice, when a bird poo fell on her shoulder.  
__  
To others, they are laughing their heads off while Michiko's friends are trying to wipe the bird poo off; the keyword being 'trying'. Their attempts seemed to be spreading it around  
more, in actuality._

Kouji noticed Yoko give a rather evil smile that look rather, even to him, scary.

--

The Digimorphs and the Chosen Children was at the front gate. Most of them walked back home, leaving only Takuya and Kouichi behind.

"Hey, Takuya?" Kouichi asked the Child of Flame. "Are you going to the picnic we've planned?"

"Sorry," Takuya replied. "I've got plans and other stuff to do."

"Oh," Kouichi look disappointed at the answer.

"Well, I'll try to come, see ya!" With that, Takuya ran off to pick up his brother from elementary school.

'What are you hiding, Takuya?' The Child of Darkness thought, as he walked back home. Like his brother, Kouichi couldn't help but think there's something going on with Takuya.

--

The demoness Shinoko looked down at a rather strong looking demon that was hidden by the shadows, with only its red eyes seen from the darkness.

"Go, go and bring me those Digimorphs back!" Shinoko ordered. "_Especially_ get the experimental Digimorphs!"

"As you wish, mistress," The demon said in its eerily spooky voice, making it difficult to know its gender, before it disappeared into the shadows completely.

The demoness let out an evil chuckle. "Soon, every dimension will be under my power!

--

_Morphopolis_

A large and grand city, full of both Digimorphs and normal Digimon, hidden cleverly in the Digital World from the Three Great Angels and the Legendary Warriors' notice.

The city was formed when Shinoko's scientists began their research and work. When the first ever group of Digimorphs' born; with either a normal or mixture of Digimon data, some of the hybrids didn't meet the demons' expectation or standards. Some of those Digimorph have data in their body to Digivolve to a holy Digimon while others are just plain failure to the demons' eye.

Those Digimorphs was thrown out into the wild to be deleted but survived when a group of travelling Digimon found them and take them to safety.

Eventually, they settled down with their new Digimon friends, starting out as humble huts. Before long, some of the rejected Digimorphs have decided to ventured out in their Digimon forms and found love in another Digimon; henceforth the Digimon residents in Morphopolis, who helped expand the huts into a city, but still hidden out of an old oath to held the Digimorphs' existence in absolute secrecy.

Inside a large palace that rivals the Three Great Angels', the council for Morphopolis was discussing not only about the city's state but the demons' activities as well.

"As we all know, there are reports of a demon attack in a Digimon village." A Seraphimon hybrid, Richard Kibou, began.

"Do you think Shinoko will get all the children in our city?" An Ophanimon hybrid, Hikari Kourei, asked, her soft voice filled with worry and concern.

"They won't, Hikari. They'll have to find our city first." A silver-robe angel Digimorph said. "Even if they find us, they'll have to fight through the entire city's military, police and residents."

"Celestina's right, Hikari," Richard said. "We'll be ready, but for now. We'll prepare." Turning towards a Cherubimon hybrid, he continued. "Charles, do we have a volunteer to keep an eye on the Digimorphs in the Real World?"

Charles Karumoto, the Cherubimon hybrid, pressed a button and a holographic screen appears. He checked the names listed on the screen till he saw a name of a female Digimorph.

"Yes we have, Richard. Her name is Angelica Wings, an Angewomon hybrid. According to her files, she'll be a new teacher at a Japanese high school where two of the experimental Digimorphs are currently attending, apparently."

"So, who are in agreement for Miss Wings?" Richard asked.

They think about it and slowly hold up their right hands in agreement.

"Then it's decided." The Seraphimon hybrid said, and then called out. "Wizard!"

A Wizarmon hybrid ran in when his name was called. "Yes, Mr Kibou?"

"I want you to called Angelica Wings about her assignment." Richard ordered, handing over a folder to Wizard.

"As you command, Mr Kibou," Wizard bowed in politeness and walked out of the room.

"So then...?" Charles asked.

"We wait, Charles, we wait." Celestina answered as she thought, 'I hope Shinoko wouldn't achieve her goal.'

The council thought of what will happen in the future and hope the Digimorphs in the Real World is safe, especially the experimental ones...

**To be continued...**

_Experimental Digimorphs _– Special Digimorphs born with artificially made and/or mixed Digimon data, as well as fiddling with ancient DNA data.


	7. Gabe's Hydrophobia

Last time, there's a minor incident at school while a council was in discussion within a hidden city.

**Disclaimer:** Pyra Kurai Akaidra did not own Digimon.

**EDITS**: Fixing up small mistakes and replacing dub with Japanese version.

"This is Demonese"

* * *

**Chapter 6**: Gabe's Hydrophobia

At Shibuya High, the boys were having swimming lessons while the girls have PE. As the boys, Digimorphs, Chosen Children and normal, prepared for their lesson, with one exception.

"Mizuki-sensei," Gabe said, giving the swimming teacher a note. "May I be excused from swimming?"

Reading the note, Mizuki nodded. The Gabumon hybrid walked over to a chair, far away from the swimming pool, sitting down before pulling out his literature notes and studied them.

Looking at Gabe with a worried expression, Takuya whispered to Lee. "He still has it, doesn't he?"

The Ryumon hybrid nodded, as they walked into the boys changing room.

"Sooner or later, Gabe need to face his fear," Lee said, as they open their lockers. "We may face against an aqua one in the future."

Takuya knows what Lee meant; his childhood friend was talking about facing against an aqua demon in the future, and their friend need to control his phobia.

Walking up to Takuya and Lee, Kouichi asked them. "What's wrong with Gabriel?"

Turning around suddenly, before relaxing after seeing it's the Child of Darkness, the Flamon hybrid answered. "Gabe is just not...very comfortable near large pool of cold water, that's all. He just has very a bad experience with deep water."

"Oh." Kouichi said, and then asked. "Takuya, do you still have time for the picnic?"

As Kouichi talked with Takuya and Lee, Gabe found it hard to concentrated on his notes. The blue-haired Digimorph clearly remembers a certain incident years ago when he and the other Digimorphs were training to be Shinoko's army.

--

"_Today, we're having swimming lessons, you little shit.__" An aqua demoness said coolly, her cold red eyes looked over all three years old Digimorphs presented for her 'lessons'._

_The young Digimorphs kept quiet; angered an aqua type demon is no worse then a bad-tempered fire demon, even for their mentally older minds._

_They were outside Shinoko's fortress, standing near the edge of a lake that doesn't look very inviting, which doesn't help with the ominous dark forest around them._

"_Do any of you have anything to say? A question, perhaps?__" The aqua demoness asked, as if expecting them to have one. The gem on top of her staff, which was held in her right hand, glows darkly._

_None of the Digimorphs held up their hands, fearing for their lives if they angered their teacher without knowing it._

_The demoness smiled cruelly. "__Oh and I should mention what'll happens to those who disobey my instructions. They'll be either send to Lady Shinoko for...punishment...__"_

_At the very mention of Shinoko's punishment, the young Digimorphs shivered, but not as much as Lee; his crimson eyes darken at the mention of the demoness' name._

"_Or...__" The aqua demoness cruel smile widened. "__My personal favourite, drowning the disobedient Digimorph with their arms and legs tied together.__"_

_The Digimorph gulped in unison, how in the Digital World could they swim without moving their arms and legs?_

"_Maybe a demonstration would be in order,__" The demoness said, looking over the group of young Digimorphs, enjoying the fear she's sensing emitting from them. "__Since none of you know how to swim yet...__"_

_Suddenly, almost as fast as Imperialdramon's legendary speed, the demoness grabbed an unfortunate Digimorph by his collar._

"_Gabe!" His friends cried out, but shut up when the demoness send them a stern look._

"_...I won't tie your arms and legs together this time.__" The demoness finished, with a wide amused smile, that's the closest a demon can be when they're being gentle. Gabe's ruby red eyes widen in fear, as the demoness tightened her hold and tossed him into the lake._

_Holding his mouth close to keep all his precious air in, the Gabumon hybrid thrash about, moving his arms and legs around, trying to swim to the surface. But he doesn't have any idea how to swim. All he can see is bubbles and the colour blue. He thought this is the end of him, until he saw somfething swimming his way._

_It was a shadowed figure in a distance, but the details slowly revealed as it swam closer. The figure is actually a Gomamon hybrid, Gomark Kakuri. There's no way anyone can mistake him for someone else with his red hair, green eyes and distinctive purple eye marks._

'_Gomark!' Gabe thought, his air is running out and closed his eyes. Then, he felt a pair of arms around his waist and pull him, up to the surface._

"_Hold on, Gabe!" Gomark said, swimming as fast as he can. Since he was a marine hybrid, Gomark can speak and breathe underwater._

_Gabe accidentally opened his mouth, letting out his remaining air out as bubbles. This makes Gomark swam faster to the surface._

_They made it, to the surface. Gabe's panting and coughing, desperately breathing precious oxygen, holding tightly onto Gomark as the Gomamon hybrid swam them over to shore._

"_Gabe!" Three years old Yoko cried._

"_Gomark Kakuri! Do I give you permission to swim to Volf?__" The aqua demoness shouted._

_As the demoness talked to Gomark, Gabe looked fearfully at the lake._

"_Gabe..." Yoko whispered, putting her hand on his right shoulder to comfort him._

--

Gabe wouldn't forget the feeling of drowning; the force of water around him, the air running out and fear of not seeing his friends again. He shivered before working on his notes.

_After school..._

"Takuya, want to come over to my house?" Kouichi asked, as the Chosen Children walked out of school.

"Sorry, got stuff to do, Kouichi." Takuya replied quickly before running off to a direction.

"Takuya's being very busy lately." Izumi said.

'Something is up, I know it.' Kouji thought with a frown. 'Takuya isn't usually like this.'

"Kouji?" Kouichi enquired his twin brother, having a feeling on what Kouji's thinking about.

The Child of Light shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just thinking."

--

"C'mon guys, I have a feeling that a demon is going to attack!" Takuya said, leading his fellow Digimorphs through Shibuya's train station toward the elevators.

"Let's go, morphs!"

The Digimorphs was boarding onto Worm, ready to go to the Digital World.

"Hold on tight, Digimorphs!" Worm said, before slowly taking off. If those who ventured into the Digital World by Trailmon remembered the experience, they'll definitely remember the type of train tracks the train Digimon _love_ utilised.

"What the...Ahh!"

Yes, the rollercoaster like tracks Takuya experienced years ago.

--

"Suoko! Go and bring me those damnable Digimorphs!"

"It'd be my pleasure, Lady Shinoko."

**To be continued.**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Once again, reformatting, fixing old mistakes and changing some sentences. Reviews and constructive criticisms will be accepted happily!


	8. Of Aqua Demon and Evolution!

Last time, the Digimorphs (sans Lee) went to the Digital World, unknowing of the latest threat...

**Disclaimer:** I only own this fanfiction, plot and original characters unless specified. The unknown Angelwomon is owned by _Firehedgehog_.

**EDITS**: Replaced the dub names and terms with the original Japanese versions (example: Biyomon is now Piyomon), including techniques.

"This is Demonese"

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Of Aqua Demon and Evolution!

After a rather 'thrilling' ride on Worm the Trailmon, who have to speed up for the rollercoaster like train tracks. They stopped at the Forest Terminal, which was a relief for the Digimorphs who wasn't familiar with the ride.

"Thank Goddramon," Gabe said in relief, as he and the Digimorphs get off Worm. "I think I'm gonna loose my lunch..."

"Get used to it, we're going to use that transport every time to the Digital World." Takuya muttered, looking around, he realised someone is missing. "Where's Lee?"

"He said something about volunteering and stuff." Yoko replied, after holding back her lunch. "That or his parents enrolled him to cram school."

"Well, 'morphs, I gotta go; stuff to do." Worm said, starting his engine.

The Digimorphs waved goodbye to Worm, before concentrating on the reason they're here, demon slaying.

All four of them glows and change into their Digimon form. Takuya shift into the ever so familiar form of Flamon, Pico hybrid of Flame. Gabe transformed into the wolf/lizard form of Gabumon. Yoko changed into the cute pink bird by the name of Piyomon. And finally Lily, who became the flower of the group called Palmon.

"Let's go, morphs!" Flamon exclaimed, before running off to the direction his instincts told him to go, to the west of the Forest Terminal. The other hybrids follow him, the unofficial leader of the group, or in Digimorph terms, pack.

--

Suddenly, a demoness appears straight out of the water from a lake's centre; not as in coming up but the water actually _formed_ into the demoness, Suoko.

Looking around, the demoness sensed four very familiar auras, especially one of her 'favourite'.

'Ah, Digimorphs are coming. Not only that but one of them is my favourite victim.' Suoko thought, with a mental smirk as the Digimorphs appeared into the clearing.

--

Gabumon couldn't help but felt a feeling of foreboding as he and his friends went to the direction of the nearest demon. He shivered, which was noticed by his girlfriend and future mate.

"Is there something wrong, Gabumon?" Piyomon asked, worried as she flied near the wolf/lizard Digimon.

"It's nothing." Gabumon replied a bit too quickly.

"Well, okay then."

They arrived at a large clearing with a large beautiful lake in the middle. Standing on top of the lake is an aqua type demoness, a demoness Gabumon knows only too well.

"Hey, isn't that our…" Biyomon trailed off, before glancing at Gabumon.

"Ex-swimming teacher and aqua demoness, Suoko," Gabumon finished, in a strange tone of voice.

Flamon looks a bit confused, back when they're still with the demons, Flamon doesn't take swimming lesson due to his element. So the Pico-hybrid didn't know about the incident.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Volf?" Suoko began; her familiar staff in hand. "Do you still fear large pool of water?"

Gabumon began to shivered violently, clearly remembers that swimming lesson. And the fact that Suoko is aqua-type and standing on top of a lake doesn't help.

"Gabumon, don't listen to her! She's trying to get into your head!" Palmon exclaimed, but Gabumon didn't hear as the orb on top of Suoko's staff glows darkly.

The wolf/lizard hybrid can practically hear water rushing and feel the coldness of it; he crossed his arms in an attempt to warm himself up.

"Everyone, attack the staff! It somehow cast an illusion on Gabumon!" Flamon ordered. "I'll stay behind to snap Gabumon out of it!"

"Right!"

"The cold water, both friendly yet dangerous; can you escape its alluring charm?" The demoness dared, with a cold smirk.

"Snap out of it, Gabumon! Don't listen to her!" Flamon shouted, shaking Gabumon by his shoulders.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon send her vines at the staff, only to find Suoko twisted her staff, trapping her vines. "What?"

The aqua demoness expertly twirls her staff, untangling Palmon and fling her away, the flower Digimorph slammed back against a tree.

"_Palmon_!"

'Damn it, where's Lee when you need him!?' Flamon thought, before he saw a blast of water coming towards Gabumon and pushed the blue hybrid away, taking the hit.

"Ahh!"

"Flamon..." Palmon said weakly, trying to stand up.

As Flamon's element is fire and Suoko's attack is water. Fire type Digimorph against aqua demon generally isn't recommended to mix.

Though Flamon doesn't have hydrophobia, his Digimon side have drilled into his mind a long time ago to avoid cold water in Digimon form.

"Flamon…?" Gabumon murmured, in his mind, hearing Flamon in the distance.

Piyomon couldn't help herself; she let out a bird-like screech. Her friends was hurt and her future mate was under an illusion and unable to fight until he snapped out of it.

The pink bird hates feeling helpless.

Piyomon land next to her mate and do one thing that ALWAYS works, especially if it's being used by a girl on a boy.

She slapped him.

Flamon weakly looked up, shivering and feeling his body warmed up in attempt to keep warm.

With a firm gripped on the tree, Palmon stands up weakly, watching Biyomon and Gabumon.

Gabumon feel the coldness fade a bit, but it's still there. He feel a suddenly pain on his left cheek and put a paw over it. The illusion fade a bit, showing Biyomon's face full of mixed up emotions.

"Gabe…please snaps out of it…please…" The pink bird's eyes were starting to have tears.

"Yoko …" Gabumon murmured.

"Arg, if this gets any sappier, I'll definitely puke." Suoko remarked, getting the Digimorphs' attention. "Oh well, I'm sure the scientists can make another batch."

"Gabe, Yoko, get out of the way!" Flamon shouted, not caring at the moment if a Digimon heard their human names, his friends' safety is more important.

Just when Suoko was about to send another blast of water, two things has happen.

One, a white arrow made out of pure light hit Suoko's staff, breaking the orb on top.

And the other, Gabumon was surrounding by Digi-Codes, indicating he's Digivolving.

'Wait a minute, Gabe's _evolving_!'

Correct, Gabumon was evolving to Adult level.

"Gabumon evolve… _Garurumon_!" After the Digi-Code went away, stood in Gabumon's place is a large white and light blue wolf with navy blue stripes, finish off with yellow eyes.

"What!" Suoko exclaimed in surprise, how does the hybrid do it without being in Shinoko's fortress?

"Oh my Goddramon, he's so hot!" Piyomon exclaimed, looking at Garurumon with starry eyes.

Everyone at the scene who saw it face fault or slap their hand to their forehead, including Suoko, but is still floating about the lake.

--

A hidden figure was sitting on a tree branch, unnoticed by the Digimorphs and demoness.

The person, although her features were too hidden to determine who she was, her body shape gave the gender away, sweatdropped at Piyomon.

She looked at Garurumon; she was the one who fired that light arrow at Suoko so the young hybrid could Digivolve uninterrupted. She'll help when they need it, until then, she held her bow ready.

--

Flamon looked up, and then get back onto his feet. "Piyomon, we're not even of age and spring is several months away…" 'Girls can be so weird.'

Garurumon looks at Suoko, growling at the demoness, not minding the looks his future mate is giving him. He paid no attentions to the other Digimorphs, who was injured and at a fair distance away. All that matters was the aqua demoness is harming his future mate and his protective Digimon side was giving him urges to protect Piyomon from harm.

Protecting her from being forced to go back to the fortress.

Protecting her from the demons' cold and unforgiven cruelty they show.

Protecting her until either the demons were defeated or he dies trying.

_Protecting her as Piyomon's future mate._

The champion level Digimorph howled loudly before attacking Suoko.

"_Fox Fire_!" Garurumon howled, opening his snout and breathed out bluish-white flames at Suoko.

Just when the aqua demoness was about to defend herself, an arrow appears out of nowhere and hit her directly in her chest, catching Suoko off guard enough for the blue flames to engulf her entirely.

Suoko let out a dark scream of pain, so dark that it caught the attention of a certain Legendary Warrior of Darkness several villages away; but we'll go there another time.

Anyway, as Suoko screamed, her body turns into ashes, which was being blown away by the wind.

"Garurumon…?" Flamon dared himself to asked, looking at the quiet champion.

The wolf fell down, lying on his stomach and was covered entirely by Digi-Codes before they disappear, revealing and exhausted Gabe in his human form. It was surprising since Gabe Digivolved without his DNA being tampered by demon scientists.

"Gabe!" All three Digimorphs went over to their fallen friend, worried. Biyomon gently put Gabe's head on her lap, however awkward it seems for a human on a Digimon.

"Don't worry, he's just tired." A voice said, grabbing their attention, making them turn to where the voice came from.

Flying down from the tree branch reveals a female angel type Digimon, Angewomon. Relaxing her wings, which hang loosely around her like a robe, she gives them a reassuring smile. She seems to be like a normal Angewomon, except there's some difference.

For one, her golden blonde hair seems shorter then normal and the hybrids' instinct told her she can be trusted and is one of them, which puzzled them.

The Digimorphs trust their instincts, which often proved correct on who to trust and not to on certain people. But still, they don't remember a female Gatomon when they escaped from Shinoko.

"Who…are…you?" Flamon asked for his group, feeling a fever coming up.

"I can't tell you my name here, too risky, but I am the same as you yet I'm not. But first, we need to get you four back home." Angewomon said; looking from Flamon's growing fever to Palmon's injuries, Gabe's exhaust form to Biyomon's own injuries.

Receiving nods from them (Gabe's still unconscious), Angewomon picked up Gabe as Flamon grabbed the end of her floating pink streamer to keep steady. Both female Childs managed to get on their feets, having enough strength to walk.

With that, Angewomon lead them back to the Forest Terminal station, where they transform back to their human forms, but their cuts and bruises are visible.

"If you are one of us, then why you haven't transform into your human form, Miss Angewomon?" Lily asked, as Worm arrives, though the Trailmon was alarmed at their state.

"You all will see my human form soon enough." Angewomon replied, smiling at them as the humans hop on Worm.

Lily slowly nods, as Takuya shouted at Worm. "Hey, Worm! Are we gonna use a normal and _smooth_ track? I'm not feeling well…"

"You're in luck, kid! I was gonna use that track!" Worm replied before starting his engine.

"I hope we see you again, Angewomon-san!" Yoko said, waving at the angel as they disappear in the distance.

"We will, children." Angewomon said to herself, as Mole the Trailmon comes up. She gets on one of Mole's carriage and glows, transforming into her human form. She sat down as the pink Trailmon went along the tracks back to the Real World.

**To be continued...**

_Author's Note:_ Changing the formatting, but also fixing the grammar and some spelling mistakes from the older version.


	9. Changes

Last time, the Digimorphs fought with an old teacher and was aided by a mysterious Angelwomon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, merely this fanfiction and original characters. Angelica Wings is owned by _Firehedgehog_.

**EDITS**: Fixing some mistakes and replacing dub with original Japanese version.

**NOTE:** As some of you know or at least heard about, some times ago, someone have decided to plagiarise this story during my inactivity at the time, annoyed that I wasn't updating as fast or frequently and therefore, decide to do it themselves without consent. If you want to use my ideas, read my Author's Biography for more information.

"This is Demonese"

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Changes

The Digimorphs managed to make it back home, after Yoko called their parents to pick them up. One can only imagine their reactions to their state of health and wellbeing, especially Yuriko's about Takuya. She's practically fussing over him once she drive him home, though the other Digimorphs wouldn't escaped their own parents' attention. At the moment, they didn't care, they're glad to be with their family after their encounter with a demon.

--

_Kanbara Residence_

"I'm sorry, but Takuya will be staying home today." Yuriko said to Lee, who's standing outside for Takuya and representing the group, who're outside. "He's still feverish and I don't want anything happen to him at school while like this."

"I understand." Lee bowed, and then gives his farewells before going back to the others. To those who know him, family was very important to Lee and easily understand Yuriko's reasons.

"How's Takuya?" Lily asked her boyfriend, as he walked towards them.

"He's staying home sick." Lee replied, feeling very bitter about it. His closest friend was injured and sick, and the Ryumon hybrid isn't there to help him when it happened. 'But I can't go against my family...'

"It's not your fault, Lee." Lily reassured.

"Yeah, beside, we need to go over to Gabe." Yoko said, with a sigh. Even Lee couldn't help but easily imagine hearts floating above the young Biyomon hybrid's head.

--

_Volf Residence_

"Hey, Gabe! Come on out!" Lily called out into the house, right through the door which was opened by Gabe's mother.

"No! I don't want to go to school today!" Gabe's rather sulky voice can be heard from his bedroom.

"May I ask why?" Lee asked out loud, making sure his voice can be heard by their fellow Digimorph.

"...If they see me, they'll chase me..."

"We already arrange it at school, so your looks will be explained." Gabe's father can be heard. "You better get to school, your education is important."

"...Okay, but I hold you all responsible for my future sanity's state."

There are sounds of footsteps, before the Digimorphs finally saw Gabe. Lee blinked, along with Lily, as Yoko suddenly squealed.

The reason was soon revealed.

Gabe suddenly seemed to be older than the previous day, easily towering over Lee by a couple of inches. His eyes were now amber yellow and have this wild, animalistic look in them. His hair reaches his shoulder-blades, in a shade of greyish-blue with navy blue streaks and tied back in a ponytail, but left his wild fringes loose.

It was inevitable that there'll be a huge reaction at school.

"Just one word on what I'm going to face at school and die." Gabe said, placing a navy blue cap on his head and tuck in his hair.

His friends were silent, but there's an obvious silent question in the air.

_How in the name of Goddramon is Gabe going to explain this?_

--

_Shibuya High_

Though he hid his hair, Gabe cannot escape the stares he received when nearby students noticed a difference in his height.

Evolution maybe useful and all, but at times like this, it made life suck.

Yoko kept on glaring at curious girls to keep them from coming nearer to her boyfriend, which Lily followed up for her own boyfriend.

"Is it me or does Volf looks taller?" Izumi noted, looking at the now taller teenager.

"Growth spurt?" Junpei suggested.

Kouji frowned, there is something odd and the Child of Thunder's suggestion sound right and yet, not exactly correct...

Later on in the day, it's now time for Art class for those who's in it.

There's much talking around, not only because Gabe finally take off his cap earlier in the day...

--

"_Please, Volf, we're inside the building. So there's no need to wear your cap."_

"_Are you sure, Ohta-sensei?"_

"_I'm afraid so, it's the rules."_

"_...__I am _so_ dead__...okay." Grumbles then take off cap._

"_...Kyaa!" Female classmates couldn't help but REALLY take note of Gabe's new looks, even Izumi was eyeing him._

_Yoko's death glare can be felt around the room._

--

They can handle the public school's reaction whenever the other Digimorphs evolve, judging from how they handle the girls.

Students was also talking about the new Art teacher they heard from the other Years who had her (the gender was brilliantly deducted by the male students' talks.) earlier today.

Well, assuming the seniors drooling and fantasising was classified as 'talk'...

--

_Art Class_

Students filed into the classroom, anxious to see what kind of teacher they'll get and sit down at their normal sitting arrangement, waiting.

"You guys want to visit Takuya after school?" Kouichi asked Izumi and Kouji, who're sitting on the same table as him.

In homeroom, the Chosen Children had heard Lee told Ohta-sensei that Takuya's sick during roll call.

"Sorry, family outing." Izumi replied.

"Sure." Kouji said. It has been a while since he visited Takuya's home. Beside, he's surprised that Takuya was sick, knowing the Child of Flame have a very stubborn immune system and rarely went to the sick bay. Well, save for that time he over-ate and ended up with a _very_ sore stomach, which leads to...

Whatever comes next in his train of thoughts was interrupted, when the classroom's door opened and the new Art teacher walked in.

The Digimorphs looked at the teacher from whatever they're doing, and three of them blinked while the remaining one glanced curiously at the teacher.

She was a fairly young, Canadian woman in her early 20s with short golden blonde hair touching her chin and blue eyes with a pair of thin, blue framed glasses over them. Her glasses didn't detract her looks; in fact, it gives her a smart, intelligent look which the seniors were talking about.

In the very words of one of their senior; she's _hot_.

This very fact wasn't lost to most of the male students, who was suddenly glad to taken this subject. Izumi was one of the girls who rolled their eyes at the reactions, before giving a look at Kouichi, who's staring at their teacher.

"Hello, my name is Angelica Wings." Their teacher, Angelica, said, bowing. "I'll be your Art teacher from now on and I hope to enjoy this year with you all in Arts."

Gabe, Yoko and Lily stared at her. The girls sensed something familiar about her, while the Gabumon hybrid sniffed a very familiar scent from the blonde teacher.

'Where have I smelt this before...?'

Meanwhile, Lee was curious about the Angelica's scent, too. He can easily tell she's not normal or exactly...human. He narrowed his eyes at her.

Sensing their presences, Angelica smiled at the class and looked around, her eyes particularly stayed on the Digimorphs longer then the other students. Bringing her stuff out of her bag, she began the lesson.

**To be continued...**

_Author's Note:_ Not much editing, more of changing the format to fit in with the other chapters.


	10. Amidst the Suspicion

Last time, a new teacher has come to their school, a very _familiar_ non-demon teacher...

**Disclaimer:** _Pyra Kurai Akaidra_ only owned this fanfiction and Digimorph characters, aside from _Firehedgehog_'s Angelica Wings.

**NOTE:** Takuya will be _single_. That is all.

"This is Demonese"

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Amidst the Suspicion

"So you're saying an Angewomon, possibly a Digimorph, helped you in my absence," Lee said, repeating what his friends told him about their earlier adventure in Demonese, "and you're suspicious of our new Art teacher because of your senses and her _name_?" He continued, sounding highly sceptical at the second reasoning.

"As obvious as Gabe's surname, and yours, and Lily's name," Yoko piped up, "and let's not forgets Andrew Grey!" For some odd reason, the majority of the Digimorph's names usually paid homage to their Digimon selves. There's very few of them whose name doesn't, like Takuya's for example.

"..." Lee sighed; the Ryumon hybrid wouldn't voice it, but he's blaming himself for not being there with his friends when they had gotten injured. "Never mind, we'll ask after school."

Gabe groaned at that. "That long? I can just see it...people coming up to me and request that I join their after-school club..."

"Just go for your interests."

--

It wasn't long before school was over for the day, and two distinctively different groups of friends went off in different directions. The only thing they both shared: having Takuya as a close friend.

While the Digimorphs walked toward the Arts classroom, Kouji and Kouichi bid farewell to Izumi and Junpei for today, before the twins head for the Kanbara residence.

Both brothers talked with each other about a variety of subjects, but the dominant one was mainly about a certain Chosen of Flame. After all, this is practically the first time they visited their sick friend.

"Takuya's been hanging out quite a lot with his other friends." Kouji murmured, mostly to himself.

"Well, they're probably still catching up." Kouichi added his thought, though feel something was odd. At school, Takuya nearly tired himself out going back and forth between his different groups of friends. Much to some of their fellow students' amusement, watching a blur of cinnamon hair now and then.

"Catching up in an unusual language?"

His brother had no comment need to be said about that.

--

"You should take it easy, you know." Yuriko said, while squizzing out excess water from the cloth, fold it and place it on her son's forehead. "You maybe, well, _unusual_, but you're still human, nonetheless."

In other words, even as Flamon, his Digimon side can't always protect his vulnerable human one. Any injuries sustained by their alter-egos will be transferred to their human form, so many Digimorphs took care of whenever they're travelling and/or fighting, if inevitable. Frankly, it's one thing to get burn marks as a Digimon, and completely another when they appear on one's human skin and tried to think up a good cover story.

In Takuya's case, Flamon is the Pico Warrior of Flame, therefore highly vulnerable to water-related techniques and injuries. Being hit by high pressured water cannon isn't exactly something he'd recommended to anyone for a leisurely experience, unless they're masochistic.

In other words and by normal logic, fire lost to water.

"..." Not bothering to retort, Takuya merely pull his covers to hide his head. "...Mum? A glass of water, please?" He asked, half-aware of the sheer irony of his request.

"Okay, dear." Smiling, Yuriko get up and goes out of his bedroom to the kitchen. Once she's in the kitchen, the mother grabs a mug from the cupboards and fills it up with cold water.

Then she heard the doorbell rang once from the front door; placing Takuya's mug on the table for the moment, Yuriko swiftly walks over to answer it. Once she opened it, the sight of the twins, Kouji and Kouichi, greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Kanbara," Kouichi greeted her, politely. "We heard Takuya's sick, may we come in?"

"Of course, come in." Yuriko stepped aside, letting the twins entered her home.

--

In the Digital World, rumours are buzzing around from town to town; from residents to merchants, they talked about the strange enemies that surprised some of their towns with a sudden blitzkrieg. What's even more surprising was that one of their leaders eventually fell to a rare Digimon, Flamon.

Inevitably, such news and rumours like these ended up reaching the ears of the Three Great Angels; Seraphimon, Orphanimon and Cherubimon, who immediately took notice of the current issues. Was it such a surprise to anyone that all three of them held a meeting to discuss the current Digital World issue?

"This is troubling indeed." Orphanimon murmured, sitting at her seat at the Angels' round meeting table.

"I know what you mean, Orphanimon." Cherubimon frowned, crossing his humongous arms across his chest. "Odd invaders trying to take over towns and villagers, and strangely enough, they're not like..."

"They're not Digimon, yet they can live in our world without trouble." Seraphimon said, finishing his friend's hanging sentence. "According to reports, they're not humans, of course, judging from their behaviours and skills."

"They're threatening our fellow Digimon, though, so we need to find out more about them." The pink-hued Angel said, a frown gracing his face. "As far as we knew, they're merciless invaders and we need information to defend ourselves."

"But first, Cherubimon, we need to know their location before searching for such information." Orphanimon noted, bringing up the possibility that any plans will be essentially pointless without knowing the enemies' stronghold.

Seraphimon thought for a while, as he listened to his friends' words and thoughts on the issue.

"If we have to send spies, we need brave volunteers willing to face the risks for the sake of all." Orphanimon looked over at the male humanoid Angel. "Seraphimon?"

"...Then let us find those brave volunteers, we need all the information we can get."

--

In the city of Morphopolis, the news of demon attacks outside their city's territory spread out like wildfire; many residents are speculating the meaning and eventual consequences of the increase in demonic activity.

"The Council won't be happy," Wizard muttered, taking off his hat to wipe his forehead. The Wizarmon hybrid had managed to organised and put together a report on the latest Digital World news and related rumours to it in his report. Right now, he's about to hand it in for the Council members to look over. 'I wonder how Miss Wings is doing...'

--

Angelica was busy putting various things away; boxes of pencils, crayon, and a variety of other art supplies she had access to. After placing a box in the storage room, connected to the Arts classroom, the blonde walked out and noticed some students standing outside the door.

"Hello," She smiled, looking at them. "How may I help you?"

"Miss Wings, we have a question to ask you..." Lee began, giving his friends a look, who returned it with a sheepish one. "Well..."

"Go on, I'm listening." Angelica's smile grew a little softer; she knows very well who the children are.

--

"How are you feeling, Takuya?" Kouichi asked, once he and Kouji entered their friend's bedroom.

With a pillow over his head, Takuya's blunt reply was muffled by it, but was still comprehensible to the twins. "I feel like crap." The Chosen of Flame groaned. "Kill me, now."

"Ha, ha," Kouji rolled his eyes at his currently goggle-less friend's words. "You'll live, Takuya. You've face and went through worse situation and yet, you want to die from being sick." The Chosen of Light said, dryly, remembering their adventures in the Digital World. At that thought, his mind couldn't help but compare both the hot-headed Takuya in the past to the present, a little changed Takuya in front of him. That included the said person feverish from his cold.

"Shut up." Takuya retorted, in his still muffled voice, sounding annoyed at his bandana-wearing friend.

Kouichi smiled at their exchange; but then he realised something and asked Takuya a simple question.

"Don't you need to breath?"

**To be continued...**

_Author's Note:_ This chapter is mostly changing the format with the fewest mistakes being fixed. Once again, reviews and constructive criticisms are accepted with reasonable reasons to back them up, which are better than flames who excluded them.


	11. Wouldn't it be nice?

Last time, while Kouji and Kouichi visited Takuya, the other Digimorphs questioned the new teacher; as the Digital World was fill with curiosity-filled activities...

**Disclaimer**: _Pyra Kurai Akaidra_ doesn't own Digimon, merely this fanfiction and Digimorphs, with the exception of _Firehedgehog_'s Angelica Wings.

**NOTE**: For those who haven't noticed, the earlier chapters have been edited to fixed up mistakes and make some things clearer. Read them when you have the chance, now back to our regular fanfiction program.

"This is Demonese."

* * *

**Chapter 10**: Wouldn't it be nice?

After a short amusing moment (to Kouji and Kouichi, of course), which involving Takuya, his pillow and the need to breathe, the Chosen of Flame glared half-heartedly at the twins, who either stifled their laughter or chuckled at his earlier antics.

"It's not funny." Takuya grumbled, watching his friends calming down themselves. Still, it was nice to see them. Even though he cares for his fellow Digimorphs, he still tried to make time for his other friends, the rest of the Chosen. But still, Takuya felt guilty; for keeping his secret from them, if not out of safety, then out of fear.

The very idea to spill the beans to them right _now_ seems very appealing, yet he feared getting negative reactions, rejection at worst case scenario. It would be nice for his half-human status to be accepted by the other Chosen Children, after leading them to believe he's human for so long. 'It would be nice...'

"Well, Takuya, better get well soon, okay?" Kouji said, with a smile, which slowly turned into an evil smirk. The '_I know you'll hate this, so I did it_' smirk, not the one often associated with villainy and world domination plots, but it did looked close enough. "Kouichi?"

Seeing his brother's smirk, the Chosen of Darkness smiled and pulled a certain _something_ from his bag and placed _them_ on Takuya's desk, much to the latter's look of undeniable horror.

Homework; by the Three Great Angels, it's _homework_.

"Hate you."

"Heh, I like you too."

If looks would kill, the Chosen of Light would be several feet under already.

-----

If it weren't for the presence of their teacher, Lee would've given his friends a look when they unanimously made him their spokesperson. The Ryumon hybrid would've preferred Takuya to be elected but _no_; it _has_ to be him because the Flamon hybrid didn't get much choice but to get **sick**.

He'll get back at them, eventually. Right now, they're talking to Miss Wings and pushed the thoughts of small revenge to the back of his mind...for now.

"Miss Wings..." Lee began, picking his words carefully. Even though there's only them and the Art teacher, who knows when someone will walked in and discover their secret? "I heard from my friends that you helped them, so..." He sensed his friends' nervousness, which didn't help with his own nervous feeling. "...Thank you." He bowed; he saw Lily and Yoko also did the same, followed by Gabe after a quick tug from the Piyomon hybrid.

"..." Angelica smiled, she knew what the young Childs mean; they had already suspected her identity, but was wise enough not to elude to it within earshot of other potential people that might overhear. Already, she's feeling proud and it's still her first day.

"I'm just happy to help." She said, as the young Digimorphs straighten up. "If you need anything, I'll be willing to help, okay?" Her smile grew warm and understanding. "After all, I know how it feels."

The Digimorphs tensed when they heard that, but relaxed when there's no mob or demanding demon scientists popping up.

"Well, thank you again, Miss." Yoko said, with a small smile, before the group left the classroom.

After hearing their footsteps faded, the blonde teacher sighed while leaning against the wall. That was the closest thing she said in relation to her identity and even so, the meaning behind it can easily be interpreted into other things beside Digimorphs.

She looked up when she heard footsteps, heavier and single person, before one of the Maths teacher entered.

"How is your day, Miss Wings?" Ohta asked, smiling as he entered the classroom.

"It's pleasant, Mr Ohta." Angelica replied, her blue eyes taking in his appearance; dirty blonde hair and oddly familiar deep blue eyes. 'Strange, who does he remind me of...?'

"I've seen the new students coming from your directions." Ohta said, while looking at the artwork displayed on benches and the wall.

"Well, they were thanking me for helping them earlier." She replied, as the Maths teacher looked over at her, two different shade of blue locking onto each other.

"..." He smiled. "That's nice of you." He made no attempt in asking her what she did for them.

"I was happy to help."

-----

After much grumbling, death glares and half-hearted threats, Takuya thanked Kouji and Kouichi for bring his homework, and made sure they left them on someplace accessible yet out of bounds for his younger brother.

That doesn't mean he have to like doing them.

"Kouji, Kouichi, isn't it time for you two to get home?" His mother called out, making them realised the time.

"Well, time for us to go. Get better soon, Takuya."

Watching them standing up from their provided chairs, they waved at their sick friend, only for Takuya to call out to them.

"Wait, Kouji, Kouichi..." Takuya began, getting the twins' attention. "How about...when we all have time...we'll have a picnic, us and my old friends...?" He said, sounding hopeful and excited. "Wouldn't it be great?"

The Chosen of Light and Darkness looked at each other, before they nodded at Takuya.

"Sure, that would be great." Kouji said, getting a smile from Takuya. At school, both groups of friends wasn't sure on how to talk to each other, so they appreciated that the Chosen of Flame became their unofficial link and attempted to make them befriend each other; or, at very least, make sure they understand that they're Takuya's friends.

"I'll let them know...see you later."

-----

In the Digital World, three major groups and/or organisation was busy planning and preparing.

For the Three Great Angels, they're looking for information and willing Digimon volunteers for the dangerous tasks of finding information on the new threat. It worried them greatly and was desperate to know. They're also considering calling the Chosen Children for help, but would decide on that after sending their first wave of information gatherers and see the results.

The Council of Morphopolis, who was not happy with recent demon activities, was also gathering their resources and willing hybrids and Digimon for the time when their beloved city will be found and targeted by the demons. For Shinoko, a city fill with Digimorphs will definitely be appealing to her and her scientists, with the residential Digimon who lived there will also be subjected to their research without exception; a fate which they all hoped to avoid.

Meanwhile, Shinoko's demons were split between research, pillaging for more Digimon data and resources and hunting for their precious Digimorphs. Their leader spare no expenses, she intensely disliked losing the results of many moons of research and resources on creating her perfect army. Shinoko _need_ them for her domination of the worlds and she'll be damned if the demoness failed in her plans.

The demoness sat on her throne, resting her head on her right palm with one leg over the other. Shinoko was aware that the Three Great Angels was planning to stop her demons, but she paid them no heed; the Digimorphs has higher priority than Digimon spies. It would be difficult for spies to locate her stronghold and to blend in, due to their language, which was required for the Digimorphs in their 'care' to learn to survive here.

Lifting her head up from her palm, she called for an available demon and gave him her orders. She'll bring the escaped Digimorphs out; even if they no longer remain in the Digital World, once she captured the ones who do came, the demoness will first conquer the Digital World, follow by the Real World, home of the humans, and getting the others there.

But first, luring out the Digimorphs then getting more resources before domination; all good things happened to those who wait and Shinoko's willing to wait, if it means getting back few of her rare Experimental Digimorphs. Their mixed powers would be great, when fully matured and utilised; it'll make world dominations far easier. Oh, the demons still got some Experimental Digimorphs, some who was born after that outrageous escape and others who didn't join due to some _unfortunate_ circumstances.

But still, even with fewer Digimorphs then desired, they're steadily rebuilding that number; wouldn't it be nice to hold such control, with a powerful army and access to everything that existed?

Yes, it would be nice, indeed.

**To be continued.**

_Author's Note_: First update of the year and _Takuya's Secret_ has the honour of getting one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please point out any mistakes that escaped my notice, I don't have a beta-reader and it's only me when it comes to my fanfiction.

For those who didn't notice, I opened up a C2 for Digimorph or at least Morph fanfiction for the Digimon section. Look around there and I'm also accepting Morph fanfiction that somehow escape my notice. Thank you for your time and don't kill this fanfiction author.

_Note #2_: Fixing up some mistakes and words that ended up different from what I want.


	12. Before the Storm

Last time, the major forces in the Digital World was planning, preparing themselves for the fight against the demons, who was bent on finding what was 'theirs'...

**Disclaimer**: _Pyra Kurai Akaidra_ doesn't own Digimon, merely this fanfiction, certain ideas and Digimorphs in it, with the exception of _Firehedgehog_'s Angelica Wings.

**Note**: Thank you, everyone, for over 100 reviews, still counting 8500 plus hits (merely a few chapters until 10,000 hits!) and their (not murderous intent) patience for the next chapter. Enjoy the chapter; leave reviews and constructive criticism when you're done afterward.

"Demonese"

* * *

**Chapter 11**: Before the Storm

In the Digital World, there's an oddly light atmosphere in the air; it wasn't anything related to the digital environment, but rather the feeling of being in the middle of the eye of the storm. It's a feeling that cause many to loosen up, their guards lowered, after a horrifying experience, not knowing if the yet to be happened future will be pleasant or dreadful, despite much rants and exclamations from their resident paranoid, overly superstitious Digimon. This cause the population to be commonly split, between those who are cautious and the rest wishing for ignorant bliss.

But despite it all, after the news of the demon attack from days ago, the atmosphere did fell before the Digital World. While some Digimon try to feign ignorance, even they couldn't help but sense that something was amiss in the air...

--

The city was buzzing with talks, as the residential Digimon and Digimorphs of Morphopolis heatedly discussed the latest demon attack news with their neighbours and friends. Some strictly stuck with the factual information, others relay second-handed gossips from a friend of theirs, while the rest was either ignorant, not bothered with it or just plainly making up conspiracy theories. Which was not surprising, really; for every person talking about the facts, there's tended to be someone else discussing unseemly strange yet related subjects.

"...I'm telling you, if we don't act fast, those accursed demons will eventually discover our beloved city and get to us first..."

"...How about having our defence built up first!"

Wizard walked along the streets of Morphopolis, mostly intent on arriving at his destination, but he couldn't help himself from hearing parts of the conversations as he went by.

"Will the Council ever decide to form ties with the Three Great Angels?"

"What did I look like, a mind-reader?"

'There it is, the Station.' Wizard thought, when he spotted the Station in the distance. The Station was really a gigantic headquarter with a Trailmon station split into two sides, law enforcement for the police and military army for possible war and defence. It was originally a train station for certain Trailmon to travel to and from, carrying then-future residents and visitors into their city. Before long, it ended up expanded to include a police station to keep the order and uphold their law, and the army, as a general consensus, just in case of war or the need to defend themselves.

"...Have you heard? Some kinda super 'mon came out from nowhere and kicked some demonic ass!" A young teenage Digimorph said to his friend, catching the Wizarmon hybrid's attention.

"Eh? What kind?"

"That's the thing, a rare, one-of-a-kind 'mon!"

"Are you sure you're not pulling it out of your ass?"

"I'm not! A friend of my mum said he saw a Flamon!"

He paused. 'A Flamon?' He pondered, thinking about it. It was understandable, Flamon was a rare Digimon, not once seen since, if following rumours and theories, the time of the Ten Legendary Warriors' fight with Lucemon. But it was just that, rumours and theories, with no absolute, solid base. Some say a Flamon appeared once afterward or even before Lucemon's reawakening, but none of them has enough evidence for it. 'Yet...let's see, one of the Digimorph Miss Wings was watching over...isn't one of them a Flamon...'

"Hey! Wizard! You're going to come in or stand there blankly?" Someone called out, snapping his attention back to reality, causing him to blinking several times, as the other person, a lanky blue-haired man rolled his eyes.

"Huh? Oh, coming, Rai!"

--

"Whoa... There's so many Digimon here," exclaimed Neemon looking around at the nearly full room of volunteering Digimon, many of them Adult level and higher, with the occasional Armour level spotted here and there.

"Of course there is! This is the recruitment room; of _course_ there'll be a lot, Bakamon!" Bokomon said, giving his friend a swift yet non-lethal whack on the head, receiving a satisfactory 'Ow!' as a response.

After the Digital World was saved by the Chosen Children, Bokomon and Neemon found themselves employed by the Three Great Angels for work. Bokomon received the offer partly because of his experiences travelling with the Chosen Children, his wide range of knowledge and lastly, although not publicly voiced or admitted, because of Seraphimon's fondness from when the male humanoid Angel was a Patamon. Neemon joined his friend, since it was discovered that the generally dim Digimon worked better when he's with Bokomon, as his presence seemed to encourage the Child level Digimon to do better.

Which was why the both of them currently were here; Bokomon in managing and sorting the information and data, and Neemon doing his simple manual work nearby, often carrying things for the book smart Digimon if there's too much items to carry. Walking behind the registration table, Pidmon, a red-clothed Angemon with a single pair of wings, glanced at them and nodded his mutual greeting, as Bokomon took some of the filled up sign-up sheets and Neemon, the rest of them.

Piddomon resumed the registration process, as both Bokomon and Neemon exited the room to hand in the forms.

"Bokomon..." Neemon began, looking over at his friend.

"What is it?" Bokomon replied, making sure not to divert his attention. Last time he did to answered one of Neemon's questions, they both ended up walked into a wall and send their carried items flying. It was amusing to some of the other Digimon working here, but to Bokomon, it was hardly funny when he and his Child level friend had to clean it up by themselves.

"Who are the bad guys?"

"Isn't it obvious? They are..." He trailed off, realising that unlike Neemon's usual (and blatantly rhetorical) questions, this was one of the few times in his life that Bokomon doesn't know the answer to.

Bokomon paused, stopping to think for a moment. Somehow, Neemon went from beside to behind his scholar friend. Then Beast type Digimon walked into Bokomon, knocking them both over and the reaction caused all of their papers flying around them.

"_Bakamon_!"

--

"I want them. I want my Digimorphs back." Shinoko stared at demons kneeling before her, her highest ranking officers and a scientist within the demoness' army, sans two of their own, Sharoto and Suoko. "Bring them back however you wish; coercion, threats, capture, persuasion, but they must be in one piece and not mentally broken beyond our orders." If possible, her eyes became ever more chilling. "I won't tolerate a repeat of Sharoto's failures to capture them, or even Suoko's inability to overcome a bunch of children, _understand_?"

If they felt panic, nervousness or discomfort, they show no signs of it. "We understand, Lady Shinoko." They said, in unwavering unison. Unlike themselves, Sharoto and Suoko were the weaker fighters of their group, even the demonic scientist can perform better than the disgraced and dead demons.

They were subjected to their lady's cold stare for some time before she dismissed them, allowing them to go back to their usual duties.

Once they exited the throne room, they mostly split up and went their separate ways; each one with their own plans to bring back the escaped Digimorphs, they just needed some time and gathered resources to put them into motion. It wasn't long before one of them was deployed with Shinoko's permission and approval.

With a grin, a winged demon looked around at the ensuring preparation below, using his reptilian wings to keep him airborne. Most normal demons would tear apart a jocular demon for not doing work; but they did not, especially not toward someone vastly superior in strength and rank to them. As for the rest of them, they just deal with it or are simply Digimorphs, who were raised after that scandalous escape years back.

"I know you can work faster, so move it! Move it!"

Hearing his words, the demons just kept their complaints to mere grumbles while some of the Digimorphs, ordered to help out, continue to work diligently, voicing nothing that can cause repercussions and ignoring the taunts and insults from the demon workers.

The winged demon officer kept an eye on the workers, as if in deep thought, but really deciding who was worthy or not to be recommended. More often then not, the diligent working Digimorphs held his attention the most. His grin returned to his oddly youthful face.

At the dawn of the next day, his unit began their assault.

--

While walking to meet up with each other, six cell phones gave their respective beeps, signalling a new voice mail. Just seconds after they heard who the voice belonged to, their owners swiftly changed their direction and ran toward Shibuya Train Station.

Another group of friends suddenly has a sudden shiver, having a sense of foreboding feeling. Quickly, they, depending on where they are and what they're doing, made improvised arrangements in order to be free for the moment and to settle down their hunches.

'Please, let it be just paranoia, please.'

**To be continued.**

_Author's Note_: Next chapter, the rest of the Chosen Children will get more spotlight. Otherwise, leave a review or constructive criticisms.


End file.
